Kids Worst Nightmare
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: When fighting a kishin up north, Kid forgets to wear his jacket, which results in catching the flu. Even being sick isn't even, or as Kid would describe, symmetrical. How will Kid react from being sick? Liz and Patty around him? Read to find out! One-shot!


**A/N: Since I suffer from lots colds and migraines I thought it would be fun to poke some fun at one of my favorite characters in Soul Eater. I thought of the unevenness of one throbbing pain and stuffy nose, and immediately thought of Death the Kid. Just a simple one-shot, hope you all enjoy. Read and review!**

* * *

**Kids Worst Nightmare**

In the blistering cold, up north the winds were picking up rapidly where life and activity ceased to exist for the moment. Out on the cold fronts of a local village a figure was running away what appeared to be at first – nothing. A closer inspection of the figure revealed a lopsided creature, the left hand shorter, running with a limp. It was wearing black boots with matching leather pants and a jacket. No shirt was worn underneath, exposing his bare chest. The realization shock came to look at his face. The right side was human with black messy hair, pale white skin and brown eyes, while the other half exposed his skeleton features.

A bullet shot high from the sky, causing the half-human-skeleton dodging and causing an imprint in the snow.

"You absolutely disgust me!" A voice from the sky scolded.

"You absolutely have no symmetry!" The voice said, now revealing a teenage boy with black hair, three white stripes on the left side which definitely wasn't symmetrical. He sported a black business suit with white rectangles, which of course are symmetrical, a formal white dress shirt, a metallic skull that rests under his shirt, and black dress shoes. He held two pistols in his hands while riding his aerial skateboard. It was none other than – Death the Kid.

"Kid, you need to calm down." Liz appeared on the left pistol, revealing to be young woman with long dark-blonde hair.

"Ha, ha, ha," a giggle came from the other side, revealing Patty, who looked like a child with short-light blonde hair.

"I will stop him NOW!" Kid yelled, slowly landing to the ground.

"I… want… your soul." The kishin demanded.

"Do you know anything about SYMMETRY? YOU ABSOLUTELY DISGUST ME!" The enraged Kid yelled at to where his eyes turned a furious with flames, and without any hesitation he continued to shoot from the twin pistols who were human-weapons disguised as pistols. Blast after blast, bloodshed after bloodshed, the kishin succumbed to a violent death, revealing only his dark red soul.

"Glad that's over," Kid said with a relief face, Liz and Patty returning to their human forms with white heavy fur coats.

"Patty it's your turn to eat a kishin soul, since we can both be even."

"Ok sis," Patty said cheerfully. She walked over and swallowed the soul with an evenness link between Kid and herself.

"Finally we h-h-h," Kid's speech was interrupted with a sneeze. "…Have an even number of souls."

"Kid, are you coming down with a cold?" Liz asked.

"I can't get colds, they have no symmetry. One nose gets clogged up - can't breathe. A headache, whose pain isn't evenly distributed, a fever, and feeling like crap." Kid moaned and became terrified of getting sick, for the only person of not being… symmetrical.

"This is why you need to wear a winter coat!" Liz spoke sharply.

"I don't need coats, let's go back and report to Lord Death – my father."

When the trio returned back to the DWMA, Kid arrived to report the positive status of his mission. Lord Death stood, as usual popped by his mirror with his goofy skull mask and oversized hands.

"Good to see you Kid, how did the mission go?" Lord Death greeted with his happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"Everything went f-," he was interrupted with another sneeze. "…Fine father," he responded with a slight hoarse in his voice.

"It sounds that you are coming down with something, you should go home and rest."

"I-I'm f-," three bouts of sneezing continued, filling his nose with fluid. "…Fine."

"You don't sound fine, go home and drink something warm, my son." Lord Death continued to plead for Kid to go home.

With sniffles starting to build up, Kid knew deep down he was catching something, nothing serious, but something that ruined his views of symmetry to perfectionism. He went back to his house to find Liz and Patty painting there and doing make-up.

"Hey Kid, you don't look so good." Liz said.

"He just needs a big hug." Patty said.

"Oh the nightmare is beginning, help me Liz – Patty." Kid begged like he was about to die. Immediately he passed out from exhaustion.

"Here we go again Kid." Liz sighed. She got up and touched his forehead, which revealed a fever was on the loose. "Patty can you help me get Kid to bed?"

"Ok sis," she got from her chair and helped pick Kid to the nearby couch. Two hours ticked by as Liz was nearly done with her nails and Patty had painted the table with nail polish to simply "change the color". A moaning and groaning noise came from Kid who was waking up from his slumber. His right nostril was clogged up; a headache on both of his, the left side hurt more. A sore throat and sinus jaw pain worse on the left.

"L-Liz, P-Patty, I t-think I'm going to die!" Kid complained weakly with a hoarse voice.

"You'll be fine, I told you to put on a coat." Liz said.

"Don't worries we'll make you feel all better." Patty said.

"Can you f-find me the t-thermometer?" Kid begged.

"Sure Kid in a minute," Liz said looking at her pinky that was painted pink with glitter. "Patty can you find Kid a thermometer."

"Sure sis," Patty got up and looked through all the cup boards, behind objects while crashing dishes in the kitchen much to Kids dismay. The raucous of the dishes made Kid uneasy with all the loud fumbling and tumbling. After many unsuccessful searches the thermometer was found buried under a pile of bags.

"Found it!" She exclaimed rushing over to the "nearly" dying Kid. She gave him the thermometer to hold in his mouth. Two minutes passed when the temperature clicked at 101.9 degrees.

"Oh, Patty, it isn't symmetrical, but why 101.9 not an even 102!" Kid whined.

"It'll be ok Kid." Patty assured him.

"It's not ok! It needs to be even. My whole face feels so un-symmetrical. My right nostril, I can't BREATHE! My left side hurts MORE than my right side! My left side of the jaw hurts more than my right side!" He continued to whine and shout until he couldn't take it anymore, until he passed out with exploding and a bloody mouth. He lay still on the couch.

"KID," Patty cried.

"He'll be fine," Liz said coldly with assured certainty that he was fine. "It's just the flu.

**The End**


End file.
